Stabler Family Vacation
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: Just some EO family fluff. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Stabler Family Vacation

**Stabler Family Vacation**

**Chapter 1: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Since the last thing I posted got no reviews, I decided to go with something a little less dramatic. This is a pretty fluffy story. I hope you enjoy it more than the last thing I posted.**

"Mommy!" three year old Tommy Stabler squealed as Olivia tickled him mercilessly. The little boy laughed in delight and squirmed in his mother's arms.

Nearby, Olivia and Elliot's five year old daughter Rachael splashed in the kiddy pool, playing with plastic toy boats. Olivia set her son down and watched as he ran over to his sister and the two began playing together.

It was a beautiful day. Olivia was so glad that Elliot had suggested that they take a few weeks off to spend time with the kids at the beautiful cape cod house that Elliot's sister was more than happy to lone them for the duration of their stay.

"Having fun?" Elliot asked as he came out onto the deck, carrying their eleven month old twins Mary and Max. He was followed closely by six and a half year old Eli. Eli ran to join his siblings in the kiddy pool and Elliot sat down beside Olivia.

Olivia took Max from Elliot and bounced him in her lap. The little boy giggled and waved his arms in the air, leaning forward so that he almost fell out of his mother's lap "Oh no you don't," Olivia laughed as she caught him "You little escape artist," she smiled as she turned the baby to face her and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"Momma, Momma!" Mary stretched her little arms out to her mother and traded babies with Olivia. The twins were growing fast. Mary had begun talking a few days ago while they were packing for their trip. She had been standing by the foot of the bed, clinging to the bedpost to support her when she had waved her free arm in Olivia's direction, trying to get her mother's attention, she had made several noises before calling out "Momma!"

"How are you feeling?" Elliot asked, looking at Olivia with concern in his blue eyes. She had been a little sick since before they had left for vacation. He'd been worried about her but she assured him time and time again that she was find.

Olivia lowered Mary to the deck and let her sit there, happily playing with her rubber duck. She turned to Elliot, now was as good a time as any to tell him. She'd only known for certain for a few days "El…" she began.

Eliot lowered Max so that he could play with his sister. He stared down at his two youngest children for a moment before looking back up at Olivia "What's wrong?" he asked, his concern growing.

"Nothing, maybe everything, I don't know," Olivia blurted out. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before continuing "I went to see a doctor a couple days before we left. He called me with my test results when we first got here," she took another deep breath "How many children to you think is too many?"

Elliot smiled, feeling a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. He had feared that it would be something horrible "Hmm…" he smirked at her "Let's see, these two here made nine. I'd be willing to go as high as say fifteen," they both laughed.

"Will you settle for ten?" Olivia asked with a smile as Mary pulled herself into a standing position beside her mother's chair.

"Sounds perfect to me," Elliot leaned over and kissed Olivia lovingly.

Just then, a car pulled up in front of the house. Maureen and her husband Noah got out. Maureen was carrying her fourteen month old son Michael in her arms. Rick and Elizabeth exited the back seat, waving to their parents "Hey guys," the twenty one year old twins called as they were ambushed by little wet bodies rushing to hug them.

**A/N: Some of you are probably wondering where Kathleen was. I think Kathleen equals too much drama so there will be an explanation for her absence in the next chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stabler Family Vacation

**Stabler Family Vacation**

**Chapter 2:**

**A/N: By popular demand, here is chapter two of "Stabler Family Vacation". I hope you enjoy it. I know I said I would explain about Kathleen in this chapter but every time I thought about how to do that, I thought of oh so many dramatic twists this story could take. I may incorporate a little something about Kathleen in here a little later but for now, enjoy the fluff!**

"Momma, up," Mary extended her arms above her as she sat in her crib, looking expectantly at her mother.

Olivia lifted her little girl and kissed her on the forehead and on both cheeks "Bed time sweetie," she cooed. She and Elliot had read a story to the children and were in the midst of tucking them in.

Mary shook her head fervently "Uppie," she contended as her mother lowered her back into the crib. She pointed to herself "Mawy," then she pointed to the crib across the room from her where her brother stood, holding onto the railing with both of his tiny hands "Max," she smiled "Want uppie."

"No," Olivia corrected with a smile. She pointed at her daughter and then her son "Mary, Max, go to sleep." She turned the nightlight on and left the room only to be almost bowled over by Michael.

"Hey you," she scooped up the buck naked fourteen month old boy "Did your mommy try to put clothes on you again?" she laughed as she saw Maureen come around the corner.

"Thanks," Maureen panted as she took her son from Olivia "You wouldn't believe how fast he is," she said as her son squirmed in her arms.

"Oh," Olivia laughed "I believe it."

"Say goodnight to Grandma," Maureen smiled at Michael and adjusted him in her arms to face Olivia.

"Night Gama!" Michael waved at Olivia.

Olivia waved back, smiling. When Maureen had retreated to the bedroom that she, Noah and Michael were sharing for the duration of their stay, Olivia turned, running into Elliot.

Elliot laughed, wrapping her in his arms "Plenty of excitement around here tonight hmm…?" he chuckled warmly as he kissed her.

"Yeah," Olivia agreed. It was always harder to get the younger kids to bed when their older siblings were around. She turned and bent down just in time to scoop up a revved up Tommy as he came bolting out of the room he shared with Eli. The six year old soon followed his brother and was scooped up by Elliot.

"Whoa," Elliot said, looking at the two boys "Aren't you two supposed to be asleep right now?"

"Monster," Eli whispered as he held tight to his father.

"Scawy," Tommy whimpered against his mother's neck.

Elliot and Olivia shared a knowing look "Was Rick telling you two ghost stories again?" Olivia asked. Eli and Tommy silently nodded.

Elliot set Eli down on the floor and marched into the bedroom. Olivia set Tommy down next to his brother and followed her husband into the darkened room. There, in the glow of the nightlight they saw something move in the corner. The closet door was opening and closing slowly.

Elliot turned to Olivia and put a finger to his lips. She nodded, having done this dance several times before. She snuck over to the light switch and stood at the ready. The layout of the bedroom here wasn't much different than back home.

She watched as Elliot crept up to the closet door. He glanced in her direction and she flicked the lights on at the exact same moment that Elliot reached into the closet and pulled his eldest son out by the collar of his shirt.

The wide satisfied grin on Rick's face fell away quickly as he stared at his unhappy parents "Uh… uh…" he stuttered.

Olivia walked over and stood with her hands on her hips before the oldest Stabler boy "Why, why do you continue to do this?" she asked.

The blank stare she was met with was hard not to laugh at. Rick had been doing this to his little brothers for years. Olivia and Elliot had hoped that it would stop someday but Rick seemed too set in his ways.

"Go apologize to your brothers," Elliot sighed.

Rick nodded and went out into the hall. He knelt down in front of his two little brother's and smiled at them "Hey guys, sorry I scared you," he said softly "I was just having a little fun. Are we cool?"

Both boys gave him hugs "We're cool bro," Eli said as he pulled back from the hug and ran over to his mother and father, Tommy followed close behind.

"Alright," Olivia said in a loud clear voice, picking up Tommy "I think that now, it's definitely bed time."

"Yeah!" Tommy boisterously agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Stabler Family Vacation

**Stabler Family Vacation**

**Chapter 3:**

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another update. I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I'll be gone for two weeks and I won't have internet access so this is my last update of anything for a while. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

The house was quiet. Maureen and Noah had crashed soon after the little ones had gone to bed. They had both been exhausted from the long car ride that day. Olivia and Elliot were in the living room. Olivia lay wrapped tightly in Elliot's arms on the couch.

"I wish we could tell all of them at the same time," Olivia murmured. She sighed as she nuzzled even closer to Elliot.

"Maybe we should wait until Thanksgiving?" Elliot suggested, tucking a piece of hair behind Olivia's left ear.

"And what's the guarantee that they'll all be there?" she asked with another sigh "Noah has his own parents you know, they're probably tired of us hogging all the time with their grandson."

Elliot chuckled "Maybe, but we're the fun grandparents."

"I'm too young to be a grandma," Olivia grumbled.

Elliot laughed "You know you love it."

"Yeah," Olivia agreed "I do." She lifted her head and looked at him "Face it El, they'll never all be in the same place at the same time again."

"Sure they will," he reassured her "I'm sure we'll be able to get the whole gang together by Christmas."

"I think that they might notice by then," she laughed a little bit, pointing to her not yet showing stomach.

"You could just tell them you've put on a few…" Elliot trailed off, thinking over his next few words very carefully "Never mind."

Olivia laughed "I'm not gonna do that," she sighed for the umpteenth time that night "I guess I'll just have to tell all the ones that are here tomorrow and give Kathleen a call tomorrow night."

"Now that's a good solution," Elliot said, relieved "Why does it have to be so complicated?"

"Because," Olivia swatted his arm "I'm pregnant, I don't have to be rational." They both laughed. "But really," she continued "Sometimes I feel like our family is drifting apart. I mean," she looked away "It wasn't exactly simple from the beginning."

Elliot guided her face so that she was looking at him again "It wasn't simple," he acknowledged "But I wouldn't trade a moment for anything."

Olivia smiled. It had been a complicated journey to where they were, sometimes it had been tougher than others. There had even been times that she though she wasn't strong enough to deal with the tough times, but they had made it.

"Maureen and Kathleen aren't drifting away from us," Elliot said softly "They're just growing up."

"And drifting away," Olivia reiterated.

"They are not drifting away," Elliot retorted. He paused and added somberly "Maybe a little."

Olivia smiled sadly "I wish Kathleen could have come with us on this trip."

"Me too," Elliot agreed "But she's got different priorities now," Kathleen had started a new job in Rhode Island and couldn't afford to take the time off.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Olivia felt her eyelids getting heavy but they soon snapped open when she heard the pitter patter of small feet on the carpeted floor of the hallway outside the living room. She and Elliot both recognized their daughter's footsteps.

"I don't think we're alone," Olivia smiled. The two of them sat up just in time to see Rachael wander into the room.

The five year old girl dressed in her Disney princess pajamas, holding her teddy bear under one arm, made her way over to the couch and climbed up between her mother and father.

"Aren't all good little girls supposed to be in bed this late at night?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"You aren't in bed Mommy," Rachael replied with an impish grin.

Olivia chuckled "Mommy hasn't been a little girl for a long time sweetheart."

"Why aren't you asleep?" Elliot asked softly as he kissed his daughter's forehead "Did you have a bad dream?"

Rachael shook her head "No," she replied, her earlier grin fading.

"Then why are you up sweetie?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know," Rachael replied honestly, nestling in between her parents.

Elliot and Olivia shared a look before turning back to their little girl "Do you miss Kathleen?" Olivia asked knowingly.

Rachael nodded "Why isn't she here Mommy?"

Kathleen and Rachael shared a special bond. As soon as she could walk, Rachael had spent most of her time following Kathleen, watching her in awe. Without Kathleen there and with so many other young children to be taken care of, Olivia surmised that Rachael might feel a little left out.

"We talked about this sweetie," Elliot said softly "Kathleen couldn't come on vacation with us because she had to work." It had been several months since any of them had seen Kathleen in person.

"Sweetie," Olivia prompted softly "How about you and I do something special tomorrow?"

"Like what?" Rachael looked up at her mother expectantly.

"Why don't we go to the park, just you and me?" Olivia suggested.

Rachael thought about it for a moment "Okay," she agreed.

"Good," Olivia smiled "Now let's get you back into bed, alright?"

"Okay," Rachael allowed her mother to pick her up. She waved a free hand over her shoulder at her father "Night Daddy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Stabler Family Vacation**

**Chapter 4:**

**A/N: Hey, it's been a really long time but I thought I'd update this since it's been a while since I've written anything for SVU. To my loyal readers, I'm sorry, I've been wrapped up in writing my mega crossover "Inexplicable Circumstances 1: The Beginning". Anyway, I've thought of an interesting direction for this story and I hope you will all enjoy.**

Morning came and the house came alive with it. Rachael ran into Maureen and Noah's room with a huge smile on her face. "Time to get up!" she called as she clambered on top of them.

Noah laughed, rolling over and sitting up. He grabbed Rachael and began tickling her "Good morning," he replied as Maureen got out of bed and helped Michael out of the portable crib they had brought with them. Together, Rachael and her nephew ran to wake up Eli and Tommy.

The house was soon filled with the sounds of small, bare feet pounding against hardwood floors and loud, unchecked giggles. Max and Mary began to cry where they stood in their cribs, wanting desperately to join in the fun.

"Time to rise and shine," Elliot grumbled as he rolled over to face Olivia. Her eyes were still closed and he gave her a slight nudge.

"Don't wanna," Olivia moaned, pouting at him like a petulant child.

"Come on," Elliot encouraged, rubbing his nose against hers before kissing her pouting lips "You promised to spend the day with Rachael, remember?"

Olivia sat up "Alright," she sighed heavily "I'll go get Max and Mary out of bed, you start making breakfast." She was out of the room before Elliot could protest. "Waffles," she called over her shoulder with a broad smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Mommy, look," Rachael pointed excitedly at the huge boat that was pulling into the harbor.

"It's big isn't it?" Olivia smiled at the wonder on her daughter's face. The harbor was quite a sight indeed. Mother and daughter watched the ships for a few more minutes before Olivia turned to Rachael "Wanna go grab some lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah," Rachael nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachael popped one of the French fries on her plate into her mouth as she looked across the booth at her mother. She chewed thoughtfully before speaking. "Hey, Mommy?" she began.

"Yes sweetheart," Olivia looked into her daughter's innocent face. Rachael had her father's brilliant blue eyes and long, wavy, dark hair that ran halfway down her back and at the moment, she had a very thoughtful expression on her little face.

"I was wondering," Rachael said slowly as she picked up her grilled cheese sandwich and took a bite "Why do-?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Olivia quickly reminded her.

"Sorry," Rachael said while she continued chewing. Once she had swallowed the food in her mouth, she continued "Why does Eli have another mommy?"

Olivia quickly shoved a forkful of salad into her mouth to avoid answering the question right away. After chewing it longer than was necessary, she spoke. "That's an interesting question," she started "Why were you thinking about that?"

"Because," Rachael began "It just seems weird. I mean, I only have one mommy but Eli and Rick and Maureen and Liz and Katie all have two. Why is that?"

Olivia cursed inwardly for giving birth to such a perceptive child. "It's a long story," she said, hoping that Rachael would drop the subject.

"Tell me…?" Rachael looked up at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Maybe when you're older," Olivia told her.

This was the absolute wrong thing to say. Rachael's head dropped to her chest and her bottom lip jutted out impossibly far as tears welled up in the five-year-old's eyes "I wanna hear it now please?" she asked in a tiny, quavering voice.

Olivia caved "Alright," she soothed and once Rachael had calmed down Olivia began "You remember what Mommy and Daddy do?" she asked.

Rachael nodded "Yeah," she smiled "You're police people. You help people in trouble."

"That's right," Olivia smiled and she continued "A long time ago, before you were born…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia looked up from her paperwork as Elliot walked in. It was late at night and the squad room was deserted. She smiled at her partner "Hey," she greeted "What are you doing here so late?"

Elliot didn't respond to her. He turned in the direction of the stares to the crib and started to climb them. It was then that Olivia noticed the bag slung over his shoulder and she knew that Elliot was planning to sleep up there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why was Daddy sleeping in a crib?" Rachael asked "He's a man, not a baby."

Olivia laughed as the waitress brought the check for their meal "At the police station the crib is what we call a room that has a bunch of cots in it so tired police officers can take naps."

Rachael stared in awe at her mother "So what do you call the place where the babies sleep?" she inquired.

"There aren't usually any babies at the police station," Olivia smiled at Rachael's question. "Come on," she said as she stood up "Let's go."

Rachael slid out of the booth and took her mother's hand "Will you tell me more of the story?" she asked innocently.

"Yes," Olivia agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stabler Family Vacation**

**Chapter 5:**

**A/N: Here's another chapter. We get to see more of the story within a story and there's a big twist coming at the end of the chapter.**

"So what happened next?" Rachael asked her mother as she skipped beside her through the park.

Olivia looked down at Rachael's eager, expectant face. "Well…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia crept up the stairs a few moments later. She knocked softly on the door and poked her head in. "Hi," she whispered, seeing Elliot, standing in front of one of the cots, his bag lying on the floor beside him.

He turned to her and managed a small smile "Hi," he returned her greeting.

Olivia took a few cautious steps into the room and reached out, placing a hand on Elliot's arm "Is something wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head "No," he replied, transparently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy lied," Rachael interrupted "He wouldn't be sleeping in the police station if everything was okay."

Olivia smiled down at her daughter as she dropped into a sitting position on a park bench "Yes," she confirmed "Daddy lied," she lifted Rachael into her lap "But he had a good reason."

"Lying is wrong," Rachael stated, pouting "Daddy said so."

"That's right pumpkin," Olivia said with a small chuckle "Luckily, Mommy always knows when Daddy's lying."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who are you kidding," Olivia almost laughed at the sight of her partner, standing there in the crib, appearing as if he was moving in.

Elliot's shoulders slumped and he sank onto the cot "I don't want to talk about it," he said dismissively.

Olivia took a seat beside him, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. She had noticed the melancholy expression that he wore on his face as he stared at the floor. "Do you at least want to crash at my place instead of moving in up here?" she asked.

Elliot looked up at her and shrugged. He had nothing else to lose and it would be nice to be someplace with a private bathroom. He nodded "Sure," he said softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why was he so sad," Rachael asked, sitting beside her mother on the park bench.

"It's… hard to explain," Olivia let her eyes drift closed as she thought of how to make a five-year-old understand.

After a few moments, Rachael scooted closer to her mother "What happened next," she prompted, insistently.

Olivia took a deep breath "When your Daddy and I got back to my place…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot dropped his bag on the floor by the couch and sank down into the cushions. He reached for the TV remote and turned it on.

Olivia sat down on the couch beside him and snatched the remote away from him. She proceeded to flip through channels.

"Hey," Elliot protested.

"My apartment, my TV, my remote," Olivia laughed as Elliot attempted to wrestle it away from her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachael looked up at her mother disapprovingly "Mommy," she waggled her finger at Olivia "You should have shared with Daddy."

Olivia laughed "You're right sweetie, I should have but…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot succeeded in grabbing the remote away from her and changed the station to something that they both agreed on. The two fell into a companionable silence while they watched the old movie.

Before she knew what was happening, Olivia was leaning up against Elliot and he had his arm draped around her shoulders. By the time the movie had ended, they were both asleep.

Olivia was the first to awake the next morning. Somehow, she had shifted during the night so that she was stretched out over Elliot's body. She looked around wildly in shock and rolled off of her partner, landing, quite unceremoniously on the floor, bumping her shoulder on the corner of the coffee table and cursing under her breath at the sudden pain.

Elliot seemed to have heard her and his eyes opened slowly. When he noticed Olivia sitting on the floor in front of him, his first reaction was to grin widely. The grin quickly dissolved into a frown as he sat up. He reached for his duffle bag and, without saying a word to Olivia, headed into the bathroom to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He was sad," Rachael stated as she walked beside her mother once more.

"Yep," Olivia nodded "He was very sad sweetie."

"Why didn't he talk about it?" Rachael asked innocently "You always tell me that when I'm sad I should talk to you or Daddy about it and I'll feel better. And I always do."

Olivia laughed as she stood at the bus stop with her daughter "That's true," she acknowledged.

"So why didn't Daddy talk about it?" Rachael queried.

"Your Daddy is a very stubborn man," Olivia told her as the bus arrived. "Sometimes, when he's hurting, it's hard to get him to open up."

Rachael nodded, hopping up on one of the seats. She thought she had an idea of what her mother was talking about. "Was he sad because of Eli's other mommy?" she asked.

Olivia looked down at her daughter in shock. She was about to answer when her cell phone rang. Pulling it out of her pocket she saw Kathleen's number flashing across the screen. "Hey," Olivia greeted as she flipped the phone open "How are you?"

She was met by frantic sobbing on the other end "Oh… Liv… I… need… you."

"Calm down," Olivia said soothingly, a lump forming in the pit of her stomach even as she spoke "What's wrong?"

"The… baby…'s… coming early," Kathleen sobbed.

"BABY?!" Olivia exclaimed, so loudly that it got the attention of everyone on the bus. "What baby?" she continued in a much softer voice.

"I'm pregnant," Kathleen confessed quietly, through tears.

**A/N: So how's that for a twist? For fans of "Inexplicable Circumstances 1" I will be continuing it. It is my passion but I have been skipping around on updates for a while.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stabler Family Vacation**

**Chapter 6:**

**A/N: Here's another update. I hope you all enjoy. I hope it's okay. I've been distracted by an reply I got on LiveJournal today. It's the only one I've gotten in like months and it simply said "You need to get a life!!!" how depressing is that. Anyway, I hope this update's okay. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Tommys My 21: Your reviews are always so short but I love them.**

**: Thank you so much for the wonderful compliments. I tried not to keep you waiting too long for this chapter.**

**MHFever: Thanks, I was kinda counting on that no one would be expecting it. I'm all about the twists BABY!!!**

**TV Angel 711: No, you didn't really miss anything from a previous chapter except I said that none of them had seen her in months. It wasn't much of a clue I know but too big a clue and it wouldn't have been much of a surprise.**

**PaceyW'sgirl: I was thinking about doing a scene with Rachael and Kathleen sometime in the next few chapters. I'd really like to explore the dynamic between them. I hope when I get to it that it will be worthy of you and all of my other wonderful readers.**

**Hope06: Yeah, El doesn't know yet. But I'm hoping that when he finds out, he won't be too mad, seeing as how his daughters are adults. But you can never tell how that one will react. He's got to be one of the hardest characters to control. When I write him, I have to hold the reigns tight so he doesn't go punching everyone. He gives me sad looks when I do that LOL.**

**Benson-Baby: Love the screen name by the way. Thanks for the wonderful compliments. I love when I'm able to shock my readers into using a lot of capitol letters LOL.**

Olivia rushed through the door of the house, Rachael hot on her heals. She searched through every room. "Elliot!" her voice echoed in the empty rooms.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Rachael called as she followed her mother "Katie's gonna have a baby!"

Olivia stopped in the kitchen. There was a note on the kitchen table. She picked it up and read it out loud "Hey guys. Went to a movie, see you later. Love, Elliot."

Olivia sank into a nearby chair and sighed heavily. She needed to get to Rhode Island quick and she was hoping that Elliot was home so she could leave Rachael with him. It didn't look like that was going to happen. She pulled her cell phone and dialed Elliot's… no answer. She dialed Maureen's… no answer. She tried Noah's… NO ANSWER! She got the same result trying to call the twins.

Olivia slammed her head on the table. No car and no one she could leave Rachael with. She turned to her daughter "Looks like you and I are going on an adventure," she sighed in resignation.

"YAY!" Rachael jumped up and down. She was gonna see her big sister and she couldn't be happier.

Olivia packed a bag for the two of them and was ready to leave when she thought of something. She flipped over the piece of paper that Elliot's note was on and scrawled one of her own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Olivia and Rachael were on a bus to Rhode Island. Rachael was swinging her legs over the edge of the seat. "Will you tell me more of the story?" she asked.

Olivia had been lost in thought, worried about Kathleen and hadn't heard Rachael at first. Kathleen had gotten pregnant by a co-worker and when she'd told him, he had abandoned her. She had sounded so scared on the phone. The baby was a month and a half early and she'd been taking care of herself this whole time. Olivia wanted to get there as soon as possible and wrap Kathleen up in her arms.

"Mommy…?" Rachael inquired, poking her mother in the arm.

Olivia came out of her thoughts and turned to Rachael "What is it sweetie?" she asked.

"Tell me more of the story," the impatient child commanded.

Olivia nodded "Now where was I?"

"Daddy was sad and wouldn't talk to you about it," Rachael reminded her.

"Thank you sweetie," Olivia smiled "I was a little hurt that your Daddy wasn't telling me anything…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why aren't you talking to me?" Olivia asked as soon as Elliot emerged from the bathroom. She thrust a cup of coffee into his hands.

"Thanks," Elliot offered before taking a swig of the coffee and smiling faintly at her.

Olivia leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed her arms in front of her chest "What happened?" she asked. She wasn't gonna let him get away with not telling her.

Elliot gulped down another swig of coffee and shifted uncomfortably under Olivia's gaze "It's complicated."

"Don't give me that," Olivia retorted.

Elliot looked down at the floor "Could you… could you just drop it?" he asked "I've got a lot of things to do today."

"Like what?" Olivia questioned, a bit mercilessly.

"Like finding a good divorce lawyer," he said, turning away and placing his mug on the counter.

Olivia closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him from behind "I'm so sorry," she whispered, feeling guilty for pushing him on the subject.

Elliot's head dropped "I need a new lawyer because I caught Kathy in bed with my last one," he admitted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia had stopped speaking some time ago. She was sure she'd pretty nearly crossed the line of what was appropriate for a five-year-old's ears.

"What happened next?" Rachael inquired, bouncing up and down in her seat "What did Daddy say?"

"Um…" Olivia murmured "Well…"

"So Eli's other mommy did make him sad," Rachael pouted "She's mean."

Olivia nodded but didn't say anything. If Kathy hadn't cheated on Elliot the way that she did, Kathleen probably would have called her instead of Olivia to come to Rhode Island.

The kids had accepted Olivia and Elliot's relationship right away and they didn't seem too bothered when Olivia had become pregnant with Rachael. Olivia had been accepted and Kathy had been shunned. Elliot had been given full custody of the twins and Eli after Kathy's… break dawn. But Olivia wasn't going to trouble Rachael with that story.

The bus arrived at its destination and Olivia and Rachael got off. "Are you ready to go see your big sister?" Olivia asked as she walked down the street, Rachael skipping alongside her.

"Yeah," Rachael said excitedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Olivia!" Elliot called as he entered the house, carrying a very exhausted Mary. Mary was wearing a new yellow hat; they'd stopped by the mall after the movie. Elliot had bought a special present for Rachael and something extra special for Olivia. He couldn't wait to see the look on their faces.

"I don't see them anywhere," Maureen reported, returning from the bedrooms where she had laid her son down for a nap.

"Maybe they're not back yet," Dickie, who carried a very sluggish Tommy, said as he entered.

"I don't think so," said Noah, who stood at the kitchen table, sleeping Max over one shoulder and Eli trailing after him with pure admiration in his eyes. He held up the note.

Elliot handed Mary to Elizabeth and took the note from his son-in-law. He scanned it once, twice. His mouth gaped open.

"What is it Dad?" Maureen asked, taking the note from her father. She read it out loud for the benefit of the rest of the family "Dear everyone. I'm going to Rhode Island. Kathleen's having a baby. I'm taking Rachael with me. We'll be at Providence General. I'll call as soon as I know more. Lot's of love, Olivia. PS Give the kids extra kisses and hugs for me."

Maureen let the note drop to the tabletop "Kathleen… pregnant…?" She exchanged strange looks with the other adults in the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stabler Family Vacation**

**Chapter 7:**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. There won't be any flashbacks in this chapter. I hope no one is too disappointed. Thanks to all the people who reviewed last chapter: Hope06, Benson-Baby, SVU101, PaceyW'sgirl, , TV Angel 711, BiggestSVUFAN, MHFever and Tommys my 21. Thank you for continued support of this story.**

Elliot sat in the passenger seat of the family minivan as Maureen drove. Eli, Tommy, along with Max, Mary were sleeping soundly while Elizabeth kept an eye on them. Noah, Dickie and Michael were in the car behind them as they made there way to Rhode Island.

Elliot gazed out the window, thoughtfully. It had been several months since he had last seen Kathleen. Not so long that it would have been before she got pregnant though. She had probably been afraid to tell him. She was an adult and had chosen to live her own life in Rhode Island. Elliot himself had been a deciding factor in driving her away. He knew this. He had still tried to exercise a bit of control over her life. Although, Olivia had reminded him that it was a bit more than a bit.

He had simply been worried about her but he had driven her away. And, when she'd needed help, she hadn't asked for his. She hadn't asked anyone in the family for help until today when she had called Olivia. Elliot wondered if Kathleen had tried to call him but somehow, he didn't think so.

Of all his adult children, Kathleen was definitely the most headstrong. He wondered if when he saw her again, whether she would even accept him. He had really screwed up big time. Even Olivia's calm patience hadn't been enough to counterbalance him when it came to Kathleen.

Maureen's voice cut through his thoughts "We should probably stop and get something to eat," she was already reaching for her cell phone to call Noah. "We'll be there in about a half hour anyway," she reassured her father.

"Alright," Elliot nodded.

"She's going to be fine," Maureen told Elliot with a gentle hand on his arm. "Mom would have called if there was a problem."

Elliot nodded again. As they pulled into the parking lot of the McDonalds he pulled out his cell phone. He got out of the car and walked over to a tree. He leaned his back against the tree as he called Olivia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachael curled up on the waiting room chair and pouted up at her mother. "Why is Katie so sad?" she asked.

"She's not sad sweetheart," Olivia told her.

"But she was crying," Rachael persisted.

"She's scared," Olivia told her, reaching down for her daughter and pulling her into a hug.

Kathleen's baby was not only early, she had had to go to emergency surgery because, although her water had broken, her cervix hadn't dilated nearly as fast as the doctors had been hoping.

Olivia had been allowed to bring Rachael in to see her briefly. Olivia had given Kathleen a hug and assured her that she was not alone before the doctor had come in and told Kathleen that they were prepping for surgery.

Olivia's cell phone rang. She turned to Rachael "Wait here sweetie," she said softly, getting up and moving just outside the waiting room, making sure she could still see Rachael.

She flipped the phone open "Hi," she said softly, knowing that it was Elliot.

"Hi," he returned just as softly. "How is she?" he asked.

"They're prepping her for a C-section," she informed him solemnly.

"I'll be there in about a half hour," he wished he was there now.

"You don't have-" Olivia started to say.

"She's my daughter, Liv," he said in a voice, choked back with emotions. "I want to be there."

"We're in the waiting room in the maternity ward," Olivia told him softly. "I'll see you soon."

"How's Rachael handling all of this," Elliot asked, somewhat guiltily; he wished he'd never gone to the movie.

"She's a little confused about what's going on," Olivia admitted "But she's fine."

"She takes after you, you know," he grinned, even though he knew Olivia couldn't see it.

"Funny," Olivia mused "I thought she took after her father."

"I sure hope not," Elliot laughed. "Give her a kiss for me?" he asked.

"Of course," Olivia smiled softly. "Do you wanna talk to her?" she already knew the answer and walked back into the waiting room. She handed the phone to Rachael "Do you wanna say hi to Daddy?" she asked.

"Hi Daddy," Rachael smiled into the phone.

"Hi princess," Elliot said affectionately "How are you?"

"Mommy and I road on a bus," she told him proudly.

"That's great," Elliot smiled softly.

Rachael's face fell "Katie's scared Daddy," she whispered.

"I know sweetie," Elliot said without missing a beat "I'll be there soon, okay."

"Okay," Rachael perked up a little bit.

"Can I talk to Mommy again?" Elliot asked, politely.

"Sure," Rachael moved to hand the phone back to Olivia "By Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, princess," Elliot said before Rachael handed the phone back to Olivia.

"Hey," Olivia said softly.

"She's got her Mommy's resolve," Elliot remarked.

"I hope not," Olivia whispered, standing up and walking into the hall again "My resolve isn't holding up very well right now."

Elliot was silent for a little while "I'll be there soon," was all the comfort he could offer her. He wished he was beside her right now so he could wrap her in his arms. That was something that they both needed.

"I love you," he whispered as he saw Maureen getting ready to go.

"I love you too," Olivia whispered, running the back of her hand across her eyes. "I'll be waiting for you, bye."

"Bye, Liv," he whispered before, reluctantly, hanging up the phone and rejoining the miniture caravan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stabler Family Vacation**

**Chapter 8:**

**A/N: My writing muse has been working me overtime. So now, I present to you, my loyal fans… chapter eight. I hope you will enjoy reading it. And as always, I love hearing from all of you so please review.**

Kathleen's daughter came into the world exactly four minutes and twenty seven seconds before Elliot arrived. Olivia was counting. She and Rachael were huddled together in a corner chair of the waiting room when the rest of the family burst in.

The next minute or so was a blur of questions hurled in Olivia's direction by every single member of the family, even Max and Mary who wanted to know where they were and if it was bedtime.

After what seemed like an eternal chorus of voices, Elliot raised his hand and demanded silence from his brood. He sent them all to take seats on the other side of the waiting room while he dropped into a chair beside Olivia.

"How is she?" he asked softly, draping an arm around Olivia's shoulders. Rachael slid off her mother's lap and scampered across the room to the others, leaving her parents in private.

Olivia shook her head "Kathleen will be find," she told her husband "She had a baby girl," she began to choke up. "El… she's so tiny, they had to put her on a ventilator."

Elliot nodded sadly, drawing Olivia as close to him as the armrest in between them would allow. He knew exactly what she was thinking. He couldn't help thinking the same thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's a girl," the doctor announced to Elliot and Olivia.

Elliot smiled at his exhausted wife and kissed her forehead "You were wonderful," he told her in a soft voice.

"Can I see her?" Olivia asked, hopefully.

The doctor didn't hear Olivia's request "Get a neonatal team in here, stat!" he screamed.

"Is something wrong?" Olivia was panicking now.

Elliot tried to keep her calm though he was doing a horrible job of hiding his own fear. He looked over at the doctor, who stood over the motionless baby on a table "What's happening?" he demanded in a shaky voice.

The frightful parents were only given the most glib of answers as their baby girl was whisked away from them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's going to be okay," Elliot said soothingly as he rubbed Olivia's shoulder.

"We don't know that," Olivia whispered back "We never know if things are going to be okay."

Elliot nodded and brushed an errant tear from Olivia's cheek "Whatever happens," he assured her "We'll help Kathleen through it."

"She didn't even get a chance to see the baby," Olivia whispered, burying her face in Elliot's shoulder "What if… what if she never gets to see her?"

"I don't know," Elliot conceded. He let Olivia cry, knowing he couldn't make heel this wound.

The hours, days and weeks after Rachael had been born had been so hard on both of them. Olivia had blamed herself that her baby had been born sick and no matter what Elliot tried to do to convince her otherwise, it didn't help at all.

Elliot too had his own problems. There were three nights in a row that he didn't come home. He just drove around, thinking. Those nights had been especially tough for Olivia to weather.

Finally, at the age of six weeks, Rachael was allowed to come home. Having their daughter with them did not make all of their problems disappear immediately. It took a lot of late night conversations and a handful of sessions with a therapist to help them communicate again.

The hours past exceedingly slow in the waiting room. Maureen and Noah took the younger kids to a hotel for the night but Rachael demanded to stay put. Elliot and Olivia both had attempted to convince her to go get some sleep but she would have none of it.

If there was one trait that Rachael Alexandra Benson-Stabler had inherited from both her parents, it was their stubbornness. It was a quality that the youngster had in spades. Rachael made it clear that she would not be moved until she saw Kathleen and the baby.

Maureen finally stopped trying to coax her little sister and sighed heavily, turning to Elliot and Olivia "Nothing's gonna move this kid," she remarked, rolling her shoulders back "I'm afraid you're stuck with her." Maureen and Noah took the other children to the closest hotel. Elliot and Olivia were left with Rachael as well as the older set of twins: Rick and Elizabeth.

Rachael, looking quite pleased with herself, settled herself into her mother's lap and snuggled close. "Are we gonna see Katie and the baby soon?" she asked.

Elliot and Olivia shared a look over their daughters head but remained silent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Stabler Family Vacation**

**Chapter 9:**

**Okay guys, I made a boo-boo. The darned document manager has documents called "Stabler Family Vacation08" and "Stabler Family Vacation09" I must have hit 08 by mistake. Well, now here is the correct chapter. Enjoy.**

Though Rachael was stubborn she could not fight sleep forever. She soon dozed off, curled up in a chair in a quiet corner of the waiting room. Dickie and Elizabeth had taken up seats near her and kept dutiful watch over their sleeping sister.

Elliot sat with his arm wrapped protectively around Olivia's shoulders. Olivia laid her head on Elliot's chest, managing against all odds to stay awake. Elliot and Olivia had each gotten to see Kathleen earlier. She seemed to have come through surgery just fine though she was worried, as they all were, about her baby.

The doctors had said that the family could go to the hotel and rest; they wouldn't know anything for another day or so. But Elliot and Olivia had insisted on staying. They didn't want to be any great distance away if Kathleen needed them.

Maureen returned to the waiting room a little after ten in the evening. She gathered up Dickie, Elizabeth and the sleeping Rachael, despite the protests from the twins that they were adults and could choose to stay if they wanted to.

"You should go with them Liv," Elliot suggested, looking at his wife with concern "Try to get some sleep."

"And leave you here by yourself," Olivia countered "Not a chance," she grasped his hands with hers and held them tight "We're in this together," she told him "I'm not gonna budge."

Elliot sighed, watching as Maureen carried Rachael, who was still sound asleep, out of the room. If only he could get Olivia to go back to the hotel so easily. He knew though that if he could manage some trick such as that that Olivia would be mad as hell. He felt sorry for Maureen and Noah, knowing what they would have to deal with when Rachael woke up and realized that she wasn't at the hospital anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was three in the morning and Elliot had gone to the coffee machine to get them both a much needed caffeine boost. Olivia was sitting in the waiting room chair, fighting a battle with her ever heavier eyelids when a doctor appeared.

Olivia didn't notice him at first until he tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped but quickly recovered and he began speaking "The baby appears to be doing much better," he told her "We've taken her off the ventilator and she's breathing on her own."

Elliot reappeared in the waiting room just in time to hear this news. He handed Olivia her coffee and sank down beside her. He looked up at the doctor and waited for him to continue.

"The baby's with her mother right now, you can see them both if you want to," the doctor told them.

In a flash Elliot and Olivia were on their feet and headed for Kathleen's room. The two of them stopped in the doorway, awe struck by the scene before them. Kathleen was sitting up in bed, cradling a tiny bundle in her arms. She looked up toward the door and smiled "Hi," she whispered "Come look at her."

First Olivia, then Elliot made their way quietly into the room. Both pulled chairs up beside Kathleen's bed and stared in awe at the precious miracle before them.

The little girl's tiny head was covered in soft blond hair and her brilliant blue eyes shone with innocence. She seemed to lock eyes with each of her grandparents before making a soft gurgling noise of approval.

"What's her name?" Olivia asked softly as the baby's eyes closed, the infant was obviously exhausted.

Kathleen smiled at the bundle in her arms and brushed a kiss against her daughter's forehead before looking up and answering Olivia's question "Chloe Madison Stabler," she replied with a wide grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was another day before Chloe and her mother were released from the hospital. The whole family was waiting for her in the parking lot. Kathleen had been convinced to spend some of her maternity leave with the rest of the family at the rented house.

Olivia and Maureen had both made the excellent point that they had raised babies before and that Kathleen could benefit from having them around for the first week or so. This was a point that Kathleen couldn't argue with. So, having come in only two cars, they returned in three. Maureen had offered to drive Kathleen's car for her since Kathleen was still recovering from the C-section.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's so good to have them all together under one roof again," Olivia mused as she examined herself in the mirror. She wasn't showing yet but she knew that she would start soon.

"Again?" Elliot laughed, coming up behind her and wrapping her in his arms "I don't believe that they've ever all been under one roof at once."

"Not since before Max and Mary were born," Olivia mused.

"Exactly," Elliot smirked, running his hand gently over her still flat stomach "This family's always changing. With all the new members, this is the first time that we've all been together."

Olivia turned in his embrace and kissed him "I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you," Elliot told her, returning the kiss and adding another one for good measure.

"Guys," Maureen called from downstairs "Noah's got dinner ready."

Olivia smiled, taking Elliot's hands in hers "Are you ready to let them in on just how much this family is going to expand?" she asked with a wink.

"Only if you are," he returned with a grin of his own. And together, the two of them exited the bedroom. They walked downstairs to wher their family was waiting for them.

**THE END**

**A/N: So there you have it, the final chapter. Honestly, I could have gone on forever writing this story but then people would have gotten bored. This was a good place to end it. I hope you have all enjoyed this story. Please review and let me know what you thought of how I wrapped it up.**


End file.
